Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior
by Jtoasn
Summary: Before their official engagment, Alamat is attacked by the infamous Gypsy Warrior and Dastan embarks on a journey to find their leader, but what does this have to do with his long lost sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Like 'Aladdin and the Forty Thieves' but with Prince Dastan instead.

**Author's Note:** Please review, tell me what you think and/or if I should make pairings.

**Chapter One**

Dastan was nervous.

His father would arrive in the following days to see his sons after that had 'conquered' Alamat. But not only that, he would also decide whether the marriage of him and Princess Tamina would occur.

In a matter of days the entire city of Alamat might be under his rule.

"Dastan"

"Tus" Dastan said, as his eldest brother walked into his chambers, "Is everything prepared for the banquet?"

"Yes Dastan" Tus said, and he put his hands on Dastan's shoulder, "Are you ready for this responsibility?"

Dastan looked across at Alamat, "A whole kingdom?"

"I know you will do well" Tus said, "The way you went ahead the army, to prevent unnecessary loss of life, and the way you handled Nizam's treachery… father would be proud"

Below them stood the city that they had invaded; lighting up and preparing for the Kings arrival.

"It is moments like these that I feel very blessed that you came into the family, that father found you"

There was a pause between the brothers, and Dastan sighed heavily.

"I don't think I can be King of this place"

"Of course you can" Tus said, "You have learnt the right ways and you have the heart for it"

"But I don't have the blood" Dastan said, he looked at Tus, "You have the makings of a great King, and you will rule them justly, because you are just like Father. But me? I never knew my father… what if I fail?"

Tus sighed, "You worry too much over this Dastan, it is in the past, and you have a new life now"

Putting his hand on Dastan's shoulder, he pat him, "You cannot fail, when you have already done so much"

Dastan nodded, and smiled slightly, "You are right Tus"

"Okay" Tus said, "Now, will you go and see your bride-to-be, she is still incredibly hostile against the Persian servants"

Dastan laughed; trust Tamina to be hostile against ALL Persians before the arrival of the King.

Dastan rose from his seat as Tamina stepped into the room; she looked beautiful despite the look of suspicion on her face.

"Why, Prince Dastan, I wouldn't expect you to be here early" she said, "Princes don't usually work around OTHER peoples schedules"

"You are no ordinary person" he said, as he watched her.

She looked at him curiously, "Why do you continue to look at me in that manner?"

"What manner princess?"

"Like you know something I don't" she said, "Like you know me from another life"

"Not another life" he said, "Another time"

Her eyes widened as he said this, "What did you say?"

Dastan stood up, "I shall leave you to your schedule then"

"Dastan wait"

He turned around and saw Tamina looking at him, with traces of curiosity and a tinge of fear in her eyes.

"Dastan" she repeated, "We are to be wed-"

"If my father approves" Dastan added.

"-if we are to be wed, then I would ask that we do not begin with secrets" she said, "Tell me what you know of the Dagger"

"It's hard for me to admit" he said, "But you are right"

She was surprised at his lack of protest at her request, and she stood waiting for him to speak.

"What is under the city Princess?"

Her eyes widened, and she spoke quickly, "Nothing!"

"Ahh" he said, "I can't keep secrets, and you can? Now, that's not entirely fair is it?"

He smirked before walking away, "I'll see you at the banquet Princess"

Walking away he made his way through the palace, when he spotted from across the courtyard a family; his thoughts strayed back to his discussion with Tus.

Would his blood be enough for Alamat?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Like 'Aladdin and the Forty Thieves' but with Prince Dastan instead.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to pie in the face for the review, I still don't know pairings for this.

**Chapter Two**

"The banquet is set for tonight" a deep voice said, as 6 other men stood around the figure in the centre, "The gifts for the King are set to be placed here and here"

They all looked at the map drawn in the desert sand.

"Elika, I want you to move to this section of the palace" the leader said, "Take these guards out as soon as they switch rounds"

He looked at her, and she nodded, "That's not a problem"

"As soon as they are out, we have less than 15 minutes to steal as much as we can before the other guards pass the hall"

"We have plenty of time, Bilad" Elika said, "Make sure there are no mistakes, and that we are not seen"

The man named Bilad smiled, "It will be worth it, believe me men"

As they all left, Bilad looked at Elika who stood on the mountains watching the city of Alamat prepare for the festivities.

"Are you sure there will be no problems?"

He shook his head, "No problems this time, trust me Elika"

"There better not be" she said, "I spent too much time saving you all in Avrat"

"Avrat was a mistake" Bilad admitted, "We were unprepared; this time the Gypsy Warrior will not have a tarnished name"

"I better not" she said, "Because soon enough it will be your name"

Billad smiled, "Thank you"

"This is your plan" she said, "Prove to me that you can carry it out, and you shall have it all"

"Persian patrol!"

They all lay down instantly, as a guard of soldiers rode past them.

"It's the king" she murmured, the she looked at Bilad "It's time"

"Let's go!" Bilad said to the men, "We have treasure to steal"

Meanwhile in the palace of Alamat, Prince Dastan was still coming to grips with the gravity of the situation.

He may be engaged by the end of the night.

Could he rule this nation?

"Dastan?"

The voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked at Tamina.

"Princess" he asked, "Were you saying something?"

"You seem to be distracted as of late" she said, "Is there something weighing on your mind?"

"Why do I have the thought that you are only concerned about what I know about the dagger?"

She smiled, "You do know something about it, if not you wouldn't have known what is under Alamat"

"So you are going to tell me?" he asked her.

"You already know" she said, "Don't you?"

He looked out at the city of Alamat, "This is a beautiful city Princess, I…"

Pausing he wondered if he should tell her that he wasn't ready to be a King.

"Prince Dastan, Princess Tamina, King Sharaman has arrived" Bis said, "He would like to begin the celebrations"

"Princess Tamina" Dastan said, "Shall we?"

Walking into the room with Princess Tamina, he could see the small smile that was forming on Sharaman's lips.

Dastan was actually interested in marriage.

Who'd thought the day would come?

"Father, I'd like to present to you Princess Tamina" Tus began, "As the saviour of Alamat, I believe it would be fitting if Dastan wed the Princess"

"Princess Tamina" Sharaman said, as he stood up in front of her, "I have never seen such a beautiful city"

Dastan waited for the retort from the Princess, but to his surprise she smiled.

"I believe it will be greater when our nations merge"

Sharaman nodded and smiled, "So you agree to the marriage proposal then? What of you my son, do you agree?"

"Uh…"

"Intruders!"

Bilad swore aloud, their timing had been wrong.

"Take only what you can!" he roared, "Get out of here!"

Elika jumped on the window sill, and looked around for footholds, and she jumped.

Climbing onto the top of the wall, she could see that soldiers were appearing and stopping some of her men.

Bilad had failed.

"Elika!" a voice called out, and she looked up to see one of the youngest members of the troupe stuck on one of the top floors, "Elika!"

"Elijah" she whispered, turning around she spotted the soldiers running towards her.

Dastan rushed onto the balcony, and watched as a cloaked figure jumped up and onto the wall, climbing up to reach a younger man, driving a dagger into the wall it gave the figure leverage to get closer to the boy.

"Jump Elijah!"

He shook his head, hesitantly.

"Do you trust me?"

Dastan looked down from the balcony as the boy looked around in panic; he looked at the figure, a vague memory floated in the back of his mind.

"Do you trust me?" she repeated.

Nodding, the boy held out his hand, and she grabbed it.

"Jump"

Dastan saw as they both fell, 20 meters and then they disappeared into the darkness, moments later the soldiers were on the floor, torches lit, there was nothing there.

He went to the wall, where the two had hung, "Bis! Grab my feet!"

As he leaned over the ledge, his fingers grasped the hilt of the dagger that had been driven into the wall. After a few moments it was released and he held it in the palm of his hand.

"Pull me up Bis!"

He stood against the balcony, and breathed heavily, "Who were they?"

"The soldiers are saying it was the Gypsy Warrior and his men" Bis said, "Your brothers and Sharaman are waiting"

Dastan nodded, and he followed Bis, and as he walked through the hallways he looked at the dagger.

There was something about it that called out to him…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Like 'Aladdin and the Forty Thieves' but with Prince Dastan instead.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to Pie in the face for the review. Hope you like the update.

**Chapter Three**

"Verdammt!"

"Billad, calm yourself" she said in a tone, he exhaled angrily as he continued to pace around their camp site.

"I was so close, it was so close… I failed"

"Another opportunity will arise" Elika said, "We just have to be patient"

But Billad was not convinced, "How can you sit back so calmly, when we were almost caught"

"But we weren't" she said, "Be grateful that our men are alive and all are still with us, those Persians would cut us down on sight, we are fortunate tonight"

"You are right, of course…." He said, as he sat down in front of her, then he noticed something, "Whe-where is your dagger?"

She looked down at the ground, "I left it whilst saving Elijah"

"Isn't that your fathers-?"

"What's in the past is in the past" she said, in an irritated tone, not wishing to be reminded of the significance of the dagger, "I am tired, and we have a long trek home"

Walking back to her tent, she lay on the cold sand whilst holding the empty sheath in her hand. Tracing the embellishments on it, she remembered a time before the legend of the Gypsy Warrior arose, when life had been easy, when she still had a family.

Her mother, her father and her little brother….

It had all fallen apart so suddenly, one night her father had disappeared, the men that had taken him had left a note.

They said they would kill him, her mother and her brother if she did not come for them, and she did, with Billad and some other street kids, they went, ready to fight for him.

But when they arrived they had already killed her father…

It had been 2 years since she left Nasaf, and when she returned she had seen that many things had changed. Her mother was dead and her brother taken…

She had nothing left to stay for, the memories of that citadel plagued her every thought, a lost family, a lost life.

And so the legend of the Gypsy Warrior arose.

With Billad she circled around Persia, Egypt and Greece and fought for food, gold and their lives, the name and legend of the Gypsy Warrior had become infamous, as the warrior that could not be captured.

But this would be her last raids with the team, she had grown tired of the fights and scandals, she wanted to settle down now, she had enough money to do so.

She knew now, that finding where her brother went was a lost cause, she would never find him, and now with her dagger gone she took it as a sign that perhaps they were never meant to meet again.

Perhaps only until the day that they meet in the afterlife.

The dagger had been important to her, even in the darkest moments of her life, she would not sell it for food, and she would rather starve than forget what it meant to her. The dagger was the last gift her father had given her, she remembered it perfectly.

"_Why do you get a dagger?"_

_She put her hand on her younger brother's shoulder, "Don't be upset, I'm just older, that's all"_

"_Only by one year, I want a dagger"_

_Smiling at her brother she sighed, "You're too young still, you might cut yourself"_

"_That was only one time!"_

"_Here" she said, as she took her necklace off of her neck, "Have this"_

"_Necklaces are for girls" he pouted, but he took it anyway, and put it around his neck, looking up at his older sister he smiled, "I'll never take it off"_

It had already been 16 years… and no clues as to where he went.

Closing her eyes, she prayed that her brother forgave her for giving up the search for him; she just couldn't handle the heartbreak anymore.

Looking at the sheath one last time, she sighed before breathing out his name.

"Dastan"

He nodded at his brother as he walked into the room with Bis.

Dastan spotted his brothers, already assembled; he pushed the dagger to the back of his mind.

"Is it true?" he asked, "Was it the Gypsy Warrior?"

"Yes, his men invaded the party and took almost a third of the treasure in the vault" Garsiv said angrily, "The men on guard were poisoned"

"The only reason we caught them was because of an earlier shift change on the guards" Tus said, "If not they would have taken everything, and none of us would have noticed"

"Where is father?"

"He is in his chambers" Tus replied, "Praying"

Garsiv threw his hands onto the table, "How could we not catch even one?"

"Calm yourself Garsiv" Tus warned him, "Surely someone must have seen a face, or a whisper of something"

Bis glanced at Dastan, who felt the dagger in his hand, but he didn't' say anything.

He knew that once he gave up the dagger to his brother, Garsiv, he would never get it back, and there was something about it that called him…

"_Do you trust me?"_

That voice, Dastan thought, I know that voice.

Sinking back into his mind, something started to stir in his memories as he replayed those words over in his mind.

"… Indications they left through the streets…"

Garsiv's voice drifted.

_Riffraff, street rat… I don't buy that… If only they looked closer…_

Shaking his head, the words of the song disappeared.

"Dastan!"

His hand went to his sword, and he almost unsheathed it when he looked up to see his brother's faces.

Brothers…

Looking back at the dagger he shook his head, no, it couldn't be.

"Dastan?"

"No"

That was all he said, before he ran from the room.

"Prince Dastan?" a voice called out to him, and he turned to see Tamina.

"Not now Tamina"

But she was not impressed by this, "You don't have time for me? After all the time you spend fawning over me, you decide to ignore me tonight? When my city has been attacked once ag-"

"This has nothing to do with you Tamina!" he exclaimed, as he tried to walk away.

"Oh, is it just for Princes of Persia?" she enquired, "You are all so eager to cut me out of the meeting, when it is my city you destroyed and is now being invaded by barba-"

"Go away" Dastan said, but she continued to follow him down the hall, watching him as he walked.

"You know you really walk like one" she said, "Head held high, chest out long stomping strides. The walk of a self-satisfied Persian prince. No doubt it comes from being told since birth the world was yours and actually believing it"

"I wasn't born in a palace like you!" he exclaimed, as he stopped walking and looked at her, "I was born in the slums in Nasaf where I lived if I fought and I clawed for it"

The sudden honesty took her off guard, "Then how did you become a prince?"

"The king, marched into the market one day, and I don't know... he... he found me. He took me in, he gave me a family he gave me a home"

He looked back down at the dagger in his hand, and Tamina saw the sadness in his eyes, "My real family is gone"

With this he turned around and walked into his room, locking himself in, he hid in a corner and remembered…

"_They… they called me a-a street rat" the young six-year-old Dastan said, as he cried into his sister shoulder, who held him closer._

"_Riff raff, street Rat" she muttered, singing a song she had invented to soothe her younger brothers emotions, "I don't buy that"_

_He continued to sob._

"_Come on Dastan, dry your eyes" she said, as she stood up, "I'll take you somewhere special"_

_He rubbed his eyes and followed her, and as she climbed a wall he stood back, "Sister, I'm not strong enough to climb like you are"_

"_You are only a year younger" she said, and she held out her hand, "Jump up here and grab my hand"_

_He hesitated._

"_Do you trust me?"_

_He looked up into his sister's eyes, and nodded, jumping he missed but she reached down and grabbed him by the wrist. _

_Climbing up he sat next to her, from their spot they could see Nasaf spread below them, it was nearing dusk on the final day of Ramadan and they could smell the food and celebrations in the air._

"_When those boys call you a street rat" she said, hugging her younger brother, "Don't pay any attention to them, because if they looked closer they wouldn't see a poor boy, there's so much more to you Dastan, and you have to believe that more than anything"_

The dagger was their father's last gift to her, and her necklace was her gift to him. He had believed that she had died, but now… the dagger.

It was hers, he thought, and I had forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Before their official engagment, Alamat is attacked by the infamous Gypsy Warrior and Dastan embarks on a journey to find their leader, but what does this have to do with his long lost sister?

**Author's Note:** Nothing to say tonight...

**Chapter Four**

"Dastan?" He looked up and saw Bis, who stood by the window where he had just climbed in through, "Are you okay?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "No"

"The dagger" Bis said, "You didn't mention it to your brothers"

"I couldn't" he said, "They would take it away… and I can't give away this dagger Bis"

Bis walked into the room, and sat, waiting for Dastan to explain what exactly had happened and why this dagger was so important.

"The day that the King, father took me off the streets, he asked me where my parents were" Dastan explained, "I did not say anything, because my parents were gone"

Bis nodded, he remembered.

"I don't know if you know this but… I had a sister"

Bis looked at Dastan, after his mother had died Dastan refused to mention any of his family, he did not know anything about his life… much less his sister.

"Her name was Elika, and she was a year older than I" Dastan said, "She would have been Garsiv's age… if she was still here"

Bis wondered if that meant that's he was dead, but did not wish to press Dastan for the details.

"My father disappeared, and shortly afterwards so did my sister" Dastan said, "I lived with my mother until she died, then I was on the streets. I never knew what happened to her, and to my shame I had forgotten about her until this night"

Holding up the dagger he examined it.

"This was my father's" Dastan said, "He gave it to my sister before everything happened"

He looked up at Bis, with anger and determination in his eyes.

"Bis" he said, "The Gypsy Warriors had it, they had my sisters Dagger… when my sister disappeared… she took the dagger as well"

"Are you saying that you suspect these men killed your sister?"

"What else could it be Bis?" Dastan asked, "No one would take this dagger from my sister whilst she lived"

"Are you going to go after them?"

"I will go to Avrat" Dastan said, "And seek guidance there, if the God's will it… I will find some answers"

"Then I will go with you" Bis said, but Dastan shook his head.

"No" he said, "I go alone"

"Dastan-"

"Bis" Dastan said in a firm voice, "This is family"

"They will kill you" Bis said, "The Gypsy Warrior has never been caught, or even seen and the success of it is because he kills all that stand in his way, if you go and seek them out-"

"Then I will find out what happened to my sister" Dastan said, "And my father"

"It is suicide Dastan"

"Stay here" Bis said, "Tell my brothers where I am going, but do not tell them of my plans, if something were to happen, you can tell them… but not until after I try and find some answers"

"Dastan, this will not turn out well"

"Trust me Bis" Dastan said, "I just want to find out what happened"

Bis nodded, he knew what it was like to lose family, and he always considered Dastan to be like a brother so he accepted Dastan's hard-headedness.

"Travel safe"

Before the sun had risen Dastan left Alamat and started to make his way towards Avrat, his sister's dagger in his sheath and the necklace hanging around his neck.

Avrat seemed alive with festivities; it was once again, the end of Ramadan as they stood atop the cliffs and waited for the sun to set.

"Everything is ready"

"Billat come here" Elika said, as she leaned against rocks, watching Avrat, he sat next to her and waited for her to say something, "You see that city?"

"Avrat" Billat said, "An easy target on the day when Ramadan finishes; people are not as careful and twice as drunk"

"I have made a decision" she said, "This will be my last raid"

Billat looked at her; he had expected this as she had mentioned it before, but not so suddenly.

"I will head home after this" she said, "I will settle there are try and build something from the remnants of this life"

She looked over at him, his eyes wide in shock.

"Tomorrow you will be the Gypsy Warrior"

"It is too soon"

"No, Billat" she said, "The raid at Alamat was a failure, and the loss of my dagger only tells me that the God's do not wish this path for me anymore"

"But the men-"

"They have been with you, for as long as you have been with me" she said, "I know you will lead them well, but I ask that you continue with our rules and be just with them as I was with you… one day you will know what I think now, and you must choose someone to follow on"

"What if we fail like we did in Alamat?" he asked, "I cannot be the Warrior"

"What do they say back home, Billat" she said, "Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow"

Billat suddenly felt a large responsibility placed on him, he puffed out his chest as he exhaled and took her hand, "I swear on my father's grave, that your name will never be forgotten"

"I know it won't" she said, and they looked across at Avrat, as the sun began to set, they watched as a lone rider entered the gates, and the festivities began in earnest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Before their official engagment, Alamat is attacked by the infamous Gypsy Warrior and Dastan embarks on a journey to find their leader, but what does this have to do with his long lost sister?

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Princessa.

**Chapter Five**

Dastan entered the city as the sun began to set, he could hear and smell the festivities as Ramadan finished for the year.

Making his way through the crowds, he recalled the last time he had been here, his father's death, but it had never happened… time had been undone.

But there were some things that could not be undone.

"A room" he said, as he put some coins on the table, "I pay you in advance"

The man nodded, cheerful, of course because of the day, it was auspicious.

As Dastan made his way to his room, he tried to remember the face of his mother, father and sister… but could not remember.

It had been too long.

What were the chances that he could find the illusive pack that travelled with the Gypsy warrior?

They were never in the same place twice, and no one has ever found their secret hideout, not after 16 years of running from their fate.

He lay on the bed and exhaled deeply, he would attempt to get some answers from the people tonight, any whereabouts of whether they've attacked this city before.

But right now, he thought, as he went to the window, he looked down at the bustling crowd, he wished for a sign from the Gods.

Elika, dressed in her attire, ran across the rooftops, crouching slightly as she heard a drunken man stumble down the stairs.

She spotted Billad and he signalled to her that the crowds would be the best way to get some money; pick pocketing was easy in a place like this, bustling crowds, drunks, too happy and trusting.

Landing at the bottom of an alley, she began to walk amongst the crowd.

Her skilled hands would wander along men's belts and snatch loose bags and coins, on the occasion she would steal some bread to eat, perhaps a drink later in the night.

The smell of the city reminded her of her home, but it was more distinct, dirtier and condensed with human sweat and smoke.

Suddenly she felt someone's stare, looking around she saw no one in the crowds then she looked up.

Across the road she spotted a man looking down at the crowd, he was dressed as a traveller but she knew from experience that he was something more than what he seemed, their eyes met for a moment.

Then she disappeared into the crowd.

She had prided herself of always entering and leaving a city without being seen, it was part of the legend of the Gypsy Warrior, she was a phantom….

Not to mention that all soldiers believed that the Gypsy Warrior was a man, there had been many close calls in which she had been caught, but feigned innocence as a woman… she had gotten away.

But this was a sign from the Gods.

The man had been looking for her; he could see it in her eyes… and she tried to recall where she had seen those eyes before, they were so familiar.

"Warrior" a voice said, and she turned to see Eilijah standing next to her.

"Elijah" she said, "Do not call me by that name"

"Sorry" he said, looking to the ground.

She looked at him, he was still young, but she had seen him and knew that one day he would be a great member of the Pack.

"Do not show me what you have" she said, "But have you gotten something?"

He nodded, "But it is not much… the crowds are intimidating and I am only slight, so I am pushed easily"

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Let me make this easier for you"

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you see that clay pot over there?"

Looking across the path he nodded, "Yes"

"What is the fastest way to get there? N-no, don't move" she said, "Just tell me"

"Straight across"

"You are wrong" she said, she pointed at a bunch of drunkards, "if you walk across here you will walk past the drunkards, they will stop you and badger you and you will lose your opportunity and lose time"

She pointed to a camel.

"If you walk down there, you pass the camel, no one is going near it because they are smelly animals and they spit" she said, "You go down there, and cut across behind the drunkards, with quick hands you can steal some gold from them and get to the pot without them even seeing you"

He looked at the path and nodded.

"Elijah" she said, "Listen to my words, you always follow the path of least resistance"

"Least resistance?"

"Yes" she said, "When you are not raiding, take the time to watch people, look at how they walk… their mannerisms, see how these men have a look of determination, do not cross their path as they will not stop and you will bump into them and your invisibility will be gone, these men here are tourists as they look lost, easy targets but they are twice as careful with their money…."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She smiled at him, "You will be a great raider one day, but for the moment… you must train in the simplest of things. Now we must go, Billad is calling us"

They both made their way up to the roof, and spotted Billad, "You are the last two"

"The others?"

"Already outside the gates" he said, "Like you say, we never leave a man behind"

The three made their way out of the city, and Elika threw one last glance at the hotel where the man had stood, but the window was empty.

"What's wrong?" Billad asked her, as Elijah ran ahead of them towards the obscure camp that they had set up.

"One last look Billad" Elika said, "Just a last look"

They travelled to a small oasis; there was a small pond full of water and palm trees stood around them. The men sat around the fire and shared their winnings, everyone grabbed an equal share.

"A successful raid" Elika exclaimed, and they all held up their goblets of wine, "Thanks to Billad"

Another cheer, she looked at Billad, it was time that they told them of her decision, "It has been a pleasure to raid and fight with you"

They all sat and ate happily.

"I…" she paused, "I will not follow you to Lior"

There was a sudden silence as the men looked at her, shock and wonderment on their faces.

"I am to retire, Billad-" she put her hand on his shoulder, "-will take the name, and take the Pack and he will lead you to greater raids than I. But I have asked him, as I will ask you to remember and to continue to follow the Code"

They all sat and recalled the words.

"Take what you will, but do not harm the innocent, Give nothing back unless it can guarantee your freedom" she said, pausing, "Holy relics are not to be touched; remember where you come from and how hard it was to get here; hold nothing back and stay alive; and most importantly… leave no one behind"

The men smiled, as they remembered each of those words, lessons that they had learnt while they were with her.

"We will not forget you" one man said, and the other nodded and cheered, repeating and exclaiming the same things.

"Billad" she said, "They're all yours"

"I've told you this many times" he said, "But your name will never be forgotten"

"We'll make sure of that!"

The men cheered and she smiled at them, "Enough of this, let's celebrate!"

And so the next morning, the sun rose and the Gypsy Warrior and the pack left Elika at the oasis, she watched as they rode off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Before their official engagment, Alamat is attacked by the infamous Gypsy Warrior and Dastan embarks on a journey to find their leader, but what does this have to do with his long lost sister?

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Poemwriter98. The chapter, they finally meet!

**Chapter Six**

Dastan crept up to the oasis, but soon saw from the markings that the men had already gone, his opportunity had disappeared.

Then, somewhere a horse neighed.

"Shh…" a voice said, and he hid behind a palm tree, spotting the person who soothed the horse.

They were dressed all in black, and he knew instantly who it was…. The one he had seen at the markets in Avrat, and the one that had saved the boy in Alamut.

He slowly made his way towards the water, where he spotted that they were filling the canteen.

His foot snapped a twig, and the person turned with a sword in their hand.

Dastan charged.

The figure ducked under his sword, and drove their knee into his stomach, gasping he managed to hit their ribs and there was a sharp gasp.

Stepping back he unsheathed his sword, and the figure blocked the thrusts that he sent, water splashed at their feet.

The figure then lunged forward, and Dastan stepped back, not seeing where he stepped fell into the hole that had been hidden by reeds and mud, falling onto his back his sword fell out of grasp.

Dastan fell on his back, and soon the figure stood on top of his chest, Dastan looked up, as the warrior prepared to spear him.

But they didn't, instead they reached down and grabbed the dagger that Dastan had in his belt, holding it up they pressed more onto his chest.

"This does not belong to you"

"Does it belong to you?" Dastan's spat back, "It was my sisters, and you stole it"

There was a hesitation, and then the figure stooped down and ripped the necklace that hung around his neck, stepping away from him they inspected the two of them together.

"This was my brothers"

His eyes widened as the figure took off its mask and hood; a woman stared down at him and the necklace.

She turned to look at him, "Dastan?"

His mind went numb as she said his name; it had been 16 years since they had seen each other, so they both stood in shock.

"Dastan?" she repeated, then she shook her head, "You are an illusion…"

"No" Dastan said, as he stepped forward into the water, he grabbed her by the shoulders, "I am here, I am here Elika"

"Forgive me Dastan" she said, "I thought…they told me mother had-"

"She did" Dastan said, "But it is you and father that I had believed were dead. You just left, without a word-"

"-you were young Dastan" she said, "I couldn't have expected you to understand"

"What happened?"

She looked down at the dagger, and placed it in her sheath as she handed Dastan back the necklace.

"Men had taken father, they wanted gold. I went with Billad and some other of the village boys, but they had already killed…"

She stopped.

"When I got back mother was dead and you had been taken. Forgive me Dastan, but I could not stay there"

He tightened his grip on her shoulders and then embraced her strongly, for the first time in 16 years they were finally reunited.

"There is nothing to forgive sister"

"I left you" she murmured, "I shouldn't have"

"You did what you had to do" he said, "And now we are here"

"My little brother has become a man" she said, as she looked at his face, "What you must have been through"

"I was fine Elika" he said, and then he smiled widely, "I have so much to tell you"

The horse neighed behind them, and he saw that her bags had been packed, his smile faltered.

"You are going somewhere?"

"I am going home" she said, looking at her horse, "Well, what I called home for the time being"

"But-" he stopped, and suddenly remembered where he had seen her before; at Alamut and in Avrat, "You are with the Gypsy Warrior?"

"I have much to tell you as well Dastan" she said, sighing heavily, stepping away from Dastan she walked to her horse, placing her sword back in its sheath."But we cannot do this here"

"Where are you going?" he asked, as he watched her, "I will come with you, you can tell me on the way"

"It is two days travel" she said, as she looked at his horse, "Your horse is probably not used to long journeys"

Dastan smirked remembering the journeys that he has to take being a Persian Prince; he patted his horse on the back, "I'm sure we'll be fine"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Before their official engagement, Alamat is attacked by the infamous Gypsy Warrior and Dastan embarks on a journey to find their leader, but what does this have to do with his long lost sister?

**Author's Note:** Poemwriter, thank you for the review. I might upload 2 chapters today as this one is a bit boring.

**Chapter Seven**

The lands they had entered into a green landscape; with rolling green hills, and trees as tall as Dastan's palaces, with streams filled with cold, clean water.

They crouched at one of these streams, and filled their canteens, while their horses grazed and rested after two days of travelling.

"We are past the Persian borders, this is China's land now" she said, "We are nearly there"

Dastan looked over at Elika, as she uncovered her face with her hood and mask; the same that they used to invade Alamut.

"How long have you been with the Gypsy Warrior?"

She looked at the container in her hand, "Dastan…"

"What did they do to you?" Dastan asked, "Did he threaten you? I hear he holds great power; some say he is even magical"

Elika burst out laughing, "Magical? I don't know about that"

Dastan was confused, "But you did see him? You worked with him, did you not?"

"Dastan" she said, pausing before she said it, "I **am** the Gypsy Warrior"

He furrowed his brows, "But the Gypsy-"

"Warrior is a man? No, we spread those rumours out, because it is faster for me to escape, and it is the best alibi"

She took a sip from her container, "The legends began shortly after I returned to Nasaf, and found you gone… Billat and I began the name and the legends- we had to survive"

But Dastan sat in shock, he had been drilled in by Garsiv that if anyone caught the Gypsy Warrior, he was to be killed immediately.

It was Persian law, and he was the Persian Prince.

"You are wanted by every soldier in Persia" he said, "I am… torn"

She didn't say anything, as she let him think it over in his head; instead she stood up and stretched.

"We should arrive by midday" she said, then paused, "If you wish to continue with me"

Dastan watched her as she walked away, he knew that she was his sister, and he loved her because of that, but he was also the Persian prince, he had a duty to send her back to Persia and to condemn her…

"Elika"

She looked over at him.

"When you returned to Nasaf" he said, "You were told that I had been taken"

"Yes" she said, as she loaded her horse with a saddle, "To suffer the same fate as our father"

"There was a moment" he said, "In the marketplace, where I saved a boy- my best friend- I called out and they were going to cut my arm off, but something happened, someone stopped him…"

He paused.

"It was King Sharaman, the king of Persia"

"But… why?"

"I don't know, even now… I am not too sure, but he took me in, he adopted me into his family, and he gave me a home" he looked at her, "I am not **just** Dastan, your brother… I am Prince Dastan, a Prince of Persia"

She paused as she continued to load her horse; she did not turn towards Dastan as if she had not heard him.

"We must leave before nightfall" she said, finally, "The woods are unforgiving during the full moon"

They rode through the dirt woods in silence, finally he looked at him, "Dastan-"

"Elika-"

They both smiled, as they spoke at the same time.

"I may not understand why you've done the things you've done, but I understand, and I remember, what it was like to live in desperation. I will not hand you to the Persian guards, I never intended to, because I believe everyone needs a second chance"

"Thank you Dastan" the silence became more comfortable, and then Elika's horse sped up, "We are here"

He looked around the forests, and saw nothing, but Elika jumped off her horse and led them towards an obscure dirt road.

Dastan soon spotted the house, that his sister lived in for 16 years, in the middle of the forest. A large stone wall surrounded the house, and inside there were stables, and the house, a large wooden porch.

"You live here by yourself?"

"They say a life of crime does not pay" she said, shrugging she smiled, "But it does pay for a quiet life here"

He walked around the house, the wooden floors and the humble ornaments that hung around the walls.

"I have not returned for a few weeks now" she said, "So we will eat in the village tonight, I will show you where to wash and change your clothes"

Dastan finished washing and found the new clothes that Elika laid out for him; he stepped out and looked at her questioningly, "Why must I change my clothing?"

"Because we are not strangers here, this is my home" she said, "These people know me, and I will not plant doubt or suspicions in their heads"

"How can they not know who you are?" he asked, "Your legend?"

"Many years ago, near the Persian border, we were raiding, and… I was injured, terribly injured, it was the closest I have ever come to being caught" she said, "I found myself here, in this new land… and a woman, who had never had children found me. And though I did not understand a words she said, she took me in and cared for me until I was well enough to take care of myself"

Dastan sat and listened.

"But in that time, she took me to the village and she adopted me as a daughter" she said, "So each time, I finished a season of raiding I returned here and she would be waiting, as any mother would. I learnt the laws of this place, the language and their ways of life. The Gypsy Warrior has never plundered in China's villages"

"What happened to her?" he asked, "The woman who cared for you?"

"I returned here after a season and she had passed on… she left this house for me, because I was her daughter"

Dastan listened; it was the same story that had happened to him, the new family and the new life.

"Why have you continued to plunder then, if you have everything you want?"

"Why have the Persians extended their lands?" she asked back, "Because you can"

He smirked.

"There is a saying here, 'one has to know joy and pain to recognize happiness and misfortune'" she said, "I have had plenty of both in my life, now let's go to the village, I am sure you are as hungry as I"


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Before their official engagement, Alamat is attacked by the infamous Gypsy Warrior and Dastan embarks on a journey to find their leader, but what does this have to do with his long lost sister?

**Author's Note:** Also, for this I am using some small amount of Tibetan words, as I didn't want to use Cantonese or Mandarin due to the fact that I have no idea which minority group resides where Elika lives, or their language.

**Chapter Eight**

It was nightfall but the village was still bursting with activity as they made their way through. Dastan saw that they wore the same strange attire that Elika had told him to wear, it was comfortable but it was far different from any clothes he had accustomed himself to wear in Persia.

The sands and the sun were their biggest enemy, so their clothes changed for that; here there was a constant coldness, from the forest and the random showers of rain and it was evident in their clothing.

"Do not speak to anyone" Elika told Dastan, "They wouldn't understand you anyway"

Dastan walked with Elika through the market places, he hadn't been in a place like this before.

"What are those women doing?" Dastan asked, as he saw a crowd of woman surrounding a stall where they sold bronze mirrors, gasping and fawning over their reflections.

"Bronze mirrors" Elika said, "For their vanity"

They continued to walk, as Dastan saw fish that were cut and gutted in front of their customers. Children played with ducks and chicken in the streets, and thieves ran among the crowds, away from their pursuers.

"Leave it" Elika said, as she grabbed Dastan's hand, as they saw a young boy steal some food from a woman, she cried out but no one stopped him.

"But-:"

"Dastan" she said, cutting him off, "Don't you remember what it was like to do that for ourselves?"

He paused, and nodded.

Smiling she continued to walk with him, "Everything has its place, and everyone does what they need to survive, we can't meddle in anyone else's affairs"

"This is very different from where I come from" he said, as he walked amongst the bustling crowd, "Why is your house different from theirs?"

"These people live in the village, there is less space and everything's more condensed, the house I live in is in the forest, so there is more space" she waved at a couple of people, one of them ran up with a small plate, "Tuteche… Dastan have some bread"

Dastan looked at the young woman, who handed him the plate, and he picked up a piece, he looked at Elika, "How do you say thank you?"

"Tuteche"

"Too-di-shet"

The woman blushed and walked away, laughing.

"How about we stick to the 'don't talk to anyone' idea, eh?" Erika said, as she ate the bread, Dastan took a bite of it and was surprised to find it was very sweet.

"Aha!" she exclaimed,"Food, come on Dastan"

Dastan followed Elika up the stairs of a wooden house, there were many low set tables and people sitting around them eating, drinking and smoking. A woman played on a long instrument, whilst some girls danced.

A man led them to a table, and he pointed to the floor, "Jug rog nang"

"Sit down Dastan" Erika translated, and he sat awkwardly on the floor.

"What is this place?"

"A place to eat" she said, then she leaned in towards him, confused, "You are not eating pork?"

Dastan shook his head, as he watched the people around him.

"It is very different" he said, and she nodded.

"I have seen your world Dastan" she said, "The expensive food, plates and clothing… you could feed the entire village for a season with one shoe from your foot"

He looked to the ground, "I have forgotten my roots"

"Do not worry Dastan" Erika said, "You are still the same boy who cried about being called a street rat to me"

"You remembered?"

"You are my little brother" she said, "How could I forget – ah, Tuteche"

He looked up as a large, steaming bowl was placed in front of him, he looked at Erika who took two sticks from the side and started to twist the food around inside the bowl.

"What is this?"

"Noodle soup" Erika said, and she used the chopsticks to pull some noodles out of the soup and into her mouth, "Use these"

Dastan looked at the chopsticks, confused.

"How?"

"Hold this one-" she said, leaning over, "-as if you are using a quill, the other one goes here and … see it's easy, just takes a bit of practice"

Dastan struggled to get the chopsticks to work, but soon he was enjoying the soup and the noodles- which had not yet been introduced into the Persian Empire.

Suddenly there was a large commotion, as a fight broke out downstairs; Dastan and Elika watched as a man was beaten to the ground, before taken up by the man that was beating him and they offered him a drink.

Elika laughed, "Something always interesting is happening"

"It is all so odd" Dastan said, looking back at her, "So different…. I still cannot believe that I am here with you, eating such strange food in a different place"

"Dastan" she said, "I have learnt not to dwell on what's in the past, or what happened to us and what made us live apart for 16 years, but we have been offered a new beginning. You became a prince, like I always thought you were"

Dastan smiled at his sister.

"So, what stories must you have" she said, leaning back, "being a Prince of Persia"

"Well…" Dastan said, with a smirk, "It is nothing really"

"Surely you must have some great stories"

"I do" he said, "I mean… only last week did we invade Alamut-"

Dastan paused, Alamut! Bis! Tamina!

"What is it?"

"I must return to Alamut" he said, "There is something that I must do"

There was a look of disappointment and sadness in Elika's eyes, but he smiled at her, as he came to a conclusion.

"Come with me" Dastan said, "Back to Alamat and Nasef"

She stared at him, and then shook her head, "No Dastan, they want my head…"

"Do not come as the Gypsy Warrior" Dastan said, taking her hand, "Come as my sister, Elika, and leave all this behind, at least for a little while"

She still was unconvinced.

"Do it… do it as a wedding gift, for me?"

She looked at him, surprise evident on her face, "You are to be wed?"

"Yes" he said, "Will you come?"

"My my, little brother… what has become of you?" she asked, smiling widely, "I would be honoured"


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Before their official engagement, Alamat is attacked by the infamous Gypsy Warrior and Dastan embarks on a journey to find their leader, but what does this have to do with his long lost sister?

**Author's Note:** Huge thanks to Vaeyana, who reminded me I had to update by putting my story on her favorites list. Thanks!

**Chapter Nine**

Bis was worried, and stressed and anxious.

He hadn't intended to go against Dastan's wishes, but it had been 4 days since he had left, almost five.

"Bis!"

He jumped as Garsiv walked towards him; he knew he shouldn't be scared of the older brother, but since this had to do with a missing Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior, he was nervous.

"Have you any news on Dastan?"

"No, Prince Garsiv"

"It has been 4 days, father has already returned to Nasef" Garsiv said, "What could Dastan be thinking, going to Avrat before his engagement"

Then Garsiv saw the nervousness and hesitation that looked odd on Bis, and only signified the fact that he was hiding something.

"Bis?" Garsiv asked, "Are you not saying something?"

"I-I don't know what you are implying, Prince Garsiv" Bis said, "I must go and see to th- oomph"

Garsiv had grabbed Bis by around the throat, and glared at him, "You are lying Bis"

"Garsiv!"

Bis watched as Tus ran up to his brother, whose grip had not lightened in the least around Bis' throat.

"Bis is not being entirely honest with us Tus" Garsiv said, "Now what do you have to say"

Bis considered not telling them, but he had doubts of the entire situation since Dastan had told him that he would be leaving Alamut. He had to tell the brothers about Dastan, no matter what he had told him.

"I-It's Dastan" Bis spluttered out, and Garsiv's grip loosened a considerable amount, "It's Dastan, he's gone after the Gypsy Warrior"

The two brothers stared at Bis in shock.

"What?"

He let out a sign.

"On the night that the Gypsy Warrior attacked Alamut, Dastan saw a dagger that one of the men had embedded into the wall- he did not tell you of the evidence, because Dastan felt that the dagger was different"

"That does not excus-"

"It was his sisters"

The two princes were once again, shocked, "Sister?"

"Before your father adopted Dastan, he did have another family, which included a sister that would have been your age-" he said, looking at Garsiv "-if, and I quote Dastan 'if she was still here' I think that Dastan saw the dagger, and in his mind, blamed the Gypsy warrior for his sisters disappearance and death"

"He has no proof"

"The man, with the Gypsy Warrior had the dagger, and Dastan said that his sister would not relent, unless she was dead"

"So he has gone to Avrat to seek them out?"

"That is my belief, yes"

"Did he say anything else?" Tus asked, "Anything at all?"

"He said… he said that if we heard news of his death, or disappearance… the Gypsy Warrior would be to blame"

"How long has it been?"

"Four days"

"We must send word to Avrat, and find out where Dastan is… if he is still there"

"Guards!"

Dastan awoke to the sounds of chopping wood, he turned around and took a moment to realise where he was.

His sister's house…

Smiling, he relished even thinking those words, his sister… his sister… his sister…

But soon they would be leaving again, as he had to return to Alamut and prepare for his wedding, where his sister would meet Tamina.

His smile faltered.

Tamina.

Ugh, why didn't he tell Bis to …

Bis?

Another problem arose in his head.

He had told Bis to not raise any alarm unless he had not been heard of in a couple of days, today was the fourth day.

Bis would have told his brothers by now.

"Elika" he said, as he walked outside and saw her chopping wood, she raised the axe and held it on her shoulder.

"Is there a problem Dastan?"

"Many… we must go back to Alamut, as quickly as possible" he said, "I fear my friend, Bis, would have raised the alarm and my brothers would have begun their search for me and for the Gypsy Warrior"

"But the Gypsy Warrior cannot be caught"

"But the manhunt will continue nevertheless, we must return before any unnecessary deaths occur"

"Of course, prepare the horses; I must go into town for a small errand"

"Elika we have no t-"

"Dastan" she said, stopping him, "Do remember that I am your older sister, and I must go into town for an errand, I shall be back soon and we shall leave before nightfall"

Dastan nodded, and apologized and watched his sister as she made her way down the path, into the town.

It was the first time that he had been left alone in the house, and after he prepared the horses and packed some food for them to eat; he soon found a small treasure trove of weapons and gold that the Gypsy Warrior had accumulated.

Sometimes he wondered how different their lives had turned out; from humbled beginnings… one was a prince, the other an infamous outlaw.

"Dastan"

"Coming"

Running out he spotted Elika, mounted on the horse, a large package hung on her back.

"What is that for?"

She smiled and shrugged, "Shouldn't we be on our way?"

He suspected that it might have something to do about the Gypsy Warrior, and although he hated that she kept secrets from him, he didn't want to know…

Knowing that she was the leader was enough for him to be punished by Persian law as well.

"If we cut through the Candahar we can cut half a day's journey"

"Candahar?"

"Yes, it is in the Persian border is it not?"

He nodded, "You know a lot about our movements"

"I need to Dastan, if not I would not be here"

Riding at breakneck speed they made their way out of the coldness of the village and the land, and made their way to Alamut.

They had to arrive early, before events began to unravel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Before their official engagement, Alamat is attacked by the infamous Gypsy Warrior and Dastan embarks on a journey to find their leader, but what does this have to do with his long lost sister?

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Phaeaonin who reminded me to update with putting this story on alert. Thank you all for the support so far! Oh, and I'm considering a pairing, but don't know who... BisXElika?

**Chapter Ten**

Tamina sat in her chambers, she was angry yes.

Prince Dastan was probably the most insufferable person she had ever met.

In one moment he was fawning over her, and following her, doting on her and telling her of her beauty. While in other moments, he was arrogant, angry, secretive and mysterious to her as a puzzle.

She recalled what he had told her, he was not a real Prince by blood, but a street rat.

She had always been told that she should only marry a royal, for their children's blood would be pure as well, but Dastan was different.

Though he was a prince, his blood would not be pure enough for their children.

Not that she cared… It was the guardians.

If they found out that Dastan was not a prince by birth or blood, the entire marriage would be ruled out, and not only did Tamina wish for a union so that her people and city would be protected, she had found that Dastan wasn't as bad as she had assumed.

But his disappearance, perhaps it had been a sign that they should not marry.

Recalling the night of their engagement, she could see that Dastan was anxious, and hesitated before his father when he asked for the marriage approval.

He had not said yes.

What was this emotion she was feeling?

Rejection.

She let out a deep and sad sigh, where was he?

Dastan stopped as soon as Alamut appeared on top of the cliffs, knowing what lay ahead he wondered how it would all turn out.

"We must hurry" Dastan said, as he spotted soldiers moving hurriedly, "My brother must have sent a message to find my whereabouts in Avrat, but he must have alarmed the soldiers"

"How many?"

"There seem to be around 100 men prepared, but perha-"

"No Dastan, how many brothers? You have not spoken about them"

Dastan blinked, smirking slightly as he thought of Tus and Garsiv, "Two"

"And the eldest will be King?"

"Yes, Tus. The second is Garsiv, he's the brute… and, I should explain some protocols for meeting them-"

"I am your sister, what do you expect me to do and say?"

"You are also the Gypsy Warrior, not that they'll ever know, so you must be careful for what you say" Dastan said, and then he raised his hand at the guard as they entered the citadel, "Nimal! Tell my brothers I have arrived"

The soldier spared a glance at Elika before moving off, Dastan felt a tinge of protectiveness as he glared at the soldiers back.

"Do not move when you are introduced" Dastan continued, as he led his horse through the crowd, with Elika behind him, "And do not say anything rude, and do not fiddle, or look Garsiv in the eyes, don't look at Tus at all... he might want to marry you, and don't-"

"Dastan" Elika said, "Calm yourself, I'm sure it will all turn out fine"

They made their way to the stables, where they both began to unpack their horses.

"Prince Dastan"

He turned around and spotted Rohan standing behind him, looking at both him and Elika, his eyebrows raised, "Yes Rohan?"

"Your brothers wish to speak to you"

"This can't be good"

"Dastan, do you have any idea what we have been through looking for you. We only got word today that you were not in Avrat as you said you were, we were about to mount a manhunt for the illusive group of the Gypsy Warrior"

"Tus-"

"Brother, we have been worried, if Bis had not informed us of your plans, we would never have know where you were or what could have happened to you"

Dastan looked over at Bis, "I know but it-"

"The Gypsy Warrior is not a man to be riffled with, if you had found him you would have died and we would not know where to begin to search for you"

"Tus, Garsiv I mus-"

"And then you arrive back in Alamut, where Princess Tamina awaits your response on marriage and you have another woman with y-"

"Brothers stop!" he exclaimed, "I'd like you to meet Elika, my sister"

The brothers looked at the woman standing next to Dastan, and Dastan pushed her forward, "Elika, these are my brothers Prince Tus and Prince Garsiv"

She bowed her head, and continued to stare at the ground while Tus, Garsiv and Bis stared at the woman.

"Sister?" Tus asked, "Dastan?"

Dastan put his hands on Elika's shoulders, and smirked at his brothers, "Yes"

"Bis had said that you had died at the hands of the Gypsy Warrior"

"Oh, well... that's a complicated matter" Elika said, as she felt Dastan's hands tighten on her shoulders, "I am actually quiet weary from the journey, we travelled from beyond the borders of Persia to be here, and to prevent any loss on account of Dastan's little adventure"

"At least she understands our point of view" Tus said, smiling at Elika, "You may go; Bis will show you the way"

"Thank you my lord"

Bis stepped forward and looked at Elika, seeing instantly the resemblance, as she had the same blue eyes as Dastan had.

"Where are we going?"

"Princess Tamina has graciously allowed us some rooms here in her palace of Alamut, I am sure than one can be used for yourself"

There was a pause as they continued to walk through the hallways, Bis was bursting to ask her about the dagger and the Gypsy Warrior.

"Ask your questions"

"What?"

"I know you want to know about the dagger and the Gypsy Warrior, so ask the questions"

"You must be able to read minds" Bis said, "How could you know I was thinking of asking you these things?"

"I know how to read people" she said, not adding that it was because of the years she had spent as the Gypsy Warrior, "Bis was it?"

"Yes"

"You were the boy that my brother saved in the markets"

Bis looked at her, and nodded, smiling.

"I owe you thanks as well then"


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Before their official engagement, Alamat is attacked by the infamous Gypsy Warrior and Dastan embarks on a journey to find their leader, but what does this have to do with his long lost sister?

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Pie in the Face, you were my first reviewer in 4 chapters.

**Chapter Eleven**

Tamina walked down the passageways towards Dastan's room, ignoring the protests of the guards.

"Move aside, I wish to speak to Prince Dastan"

"Princess, Dastan has just returned from a long voyage-"

"Has he?" Tamina asked, not remotely impressed that Dastan had left the palace to go on a 'long voyage', "Then I shall be brief"

She stepped past the guard and walked into the room.

Looking around, she could not see him anywhere, and as she walked into his room she looked at Dastan's dusty and sandy clothes on the bed.

Why would he not have his cloth-

"OH my!" Tamina exclaimed as she finally spotted Dastan standing in the adjacent room, turning around her face turned red.

"Princess!" Dastan exclaimed back, as he quickly dressed, but Tamina had already left the room.

He stood back and leaned against the granite walls, shaking his head, his heart beating in shock at what Tamina had just seen.

He could never understand women, he thought, but at least now he had his sister to help him translate what Tamina was thinking.

He walked towards the door, but then he stopped, he couldn't let the guard think that Tamina had seen anything; it would embarrass her, whereas if he was never in the room, then Tamina wouldn't have seen anything.

So he made his way by going out the window, it was only a short jump to the hallways on the other side, to make it to Elika's room.

As he walked towards her room, he heard laughing.

Leaning against the door, Dastan heard laughter, and he definitely knew whose laughter.

"Bis?" he asked as he entered the room, and Bis stood up quickly, slightly abashed and embarrassed at the fact that he was with Elika in her chambers.

"Brother" Elika said, "Bis here was just informing me of some adventures that you two have shared"

"Really?" Dastan asked looking at Bis, with a questioning and yet threatening look.

"Well Dastan, you know it's… she wants to know you know" Dastan glared at Bis slightly, and his friend got the message, "Well, I should go and prepare for the meeting with the royals later, goodbye Elika"

"We'll finish this later Bis" Elika said with a smile, and Bis left the room quickly, "So, what's wrong Dastan?"

He continued to look at her, "Elika, you are my sister and what was going on between you and Bis-"

"Dastan, you do realise that I've been masquerading around with 16 other men, for 16 years as the leader of an illustrious and dangerous group of criminals" she said, "I think I know how to handle men. You need not worry little brother"

But Dastan was not convinced.

"And it is not my relationships that you should be concerned about, you are seeing your future wife tonight right?"

Dastan turned away, "Let's not speak of this"

"Dastan…" she smiled, "I am your sister, and a councillor in the ways of women, now tell me what ails your mind"

Sighing, he sat next to her.

"I don't think I can be king of this place" he admitted, "If I marry the Princess then I become King of Alamut, and though I have been a Prince, I was not trained for any of this responsibility… perhaps my experience is not enough"

"Dastan, you worry over nothing. I know you will make a great King and not only that but you will make a great Father- if you wish to have children that is"

Laughing he recalled Tamina's face only moments earlier, "I think that children are still a few barriers away"

"Then let's start with the first barriers then. How does she feel about you?"

"Honestly, I think she hates me-"

"Of course she does, you destroyed her city"

Dastan stared at her, "I thought you were supposed to be helping"

"I am Dastan, you destroyed her city and yet she still welcomes you into her palace, and not only that – from what Bis tells me…"

"Let's not talk about Bis"

"From what Bis tells me" she continued, "Tamina accepted the proposal in front of your father, and yet you- fled, of course that was my fault as I was in the midst of robbing you"

"Yes, thank you for that" Dastan said, "Why did you do it anyway?"

She shook her head, "It does not concern you"

"This is my family Elika"

"And they are mine" she said, "I will not disclose any information about them, it will only incriminate yourself"

Dastan was once again struck by the amount of secrets that they had between them, he stood up.

"We will be meeting with the Royal family at dusk, the guards will come and find you, please wear something appropriate as you will meet Tamina as well"

"Dastan, I'm sorry"

He looked at her, "No, I should not be dwelling in the past, as you say 'Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow' and I hope that perhaps you will one day tell me your secrets"

"Thank you Dastan" she said, "And don't be nervous about Tamina, she does care about you, why else would she have come to your room before"

"How did yo-"

"I'm the Gypsy Warrior Dastan" she said, stretching her hands out, "I know everything"

Meanwhile Garsiv and Tus remained in the royal chambers, still wondering about the appearance of Dastan's sister.

"I thought she had been killed by the Gypsy Warrior"

"Obviously not"

"He leaves no one alive"

"She was still fairly young, perhaps he does not kill children" Tus suggested.

"No, there is something that we are overseeing" Garsiv said, as he twirled a small dagger in his hands, "How could a child live after such an event such as meeting the Gypsy Warrior"

"Stranger things have happened" Tus said, referring to Dastan and his adoption into the royal Persian family. "Perhaps their family is blessed by the Gods"

Garsiv scoffed, he was not a strong believer of Gods and prayers.

"She is not what she seems" Garsiv said, and a smile started to develop on his lips, Tus spotted this instantly.

"Garsiv, she is Dastan's sister, do not start suspecting things based on nothing"

But Garsiv was not convinced that Elika was just an innocent victim of the Gypsy Warrior.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Before their official engagement, Alamat is attacked by the infamous Gypsy Warrior and Dastan embarks on a journey to find their leader, but what does this have to do with his long lost sister?

**Author's Note:** I have a new poll up on my profile, go past and vote. It's a Prince of Persia poll.

**Chapter Twelve**

Princess Tamina sat in her chair, waiting for Dastan to approach yet again; but just thinking about Dastan and the moment earlier where she had seen… well, nevertheless her face was tinged with pink as he entered.

"Princess" he said, and she was happy to see that he was nervous as well.

But she had heard that when Dastan had returned to the palace, that he had brought another woman with him. Though she wouldn't like to admit it, if this woman is someone betrothed to Dastan as well, or has more of his affection- she would surely feel upset.

She breathed deeply.

_Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous._

Then she spotted the woman enter the room, and the way Dastan held out his hand to her. Feeling her heart drop to her stomach she could only watch as Dastan brought this woman forward.

"Princess Tamina-" Dastan began, but Tamina cut him off, not wanting any excuses or explanations from him.

"Prince Dastan, you called me here to the High Temple, and I see that I am only here to meet this woman, in her strange attire" she said, not restraining herself as the Princess of Alamut or a diplomat, "It may surprise you to know that my schedule does not revolve around such things"

There was an awkward silence as Dastan stood slightly speechless.

"Princess Tamina" He continued, "As I mentioned earlier, I am not of royal blood and not from the Royal Family of King Sharaman, this woman here is Elika and she is my older sister by birth and blood"

Curtseying slightly, Elika dared to speak, "It is an honour to meet the future wife of my brother, and my sincere apologies on my appearance, I am not accustomed to meeting royalty"

"No" Tamina said, "I-I mean, forgive me for insinuating anything, I was… My apologies Elika"

"It is not necessary Princess, I am not of royal blood, descent or family, so of course meeting royalty is something I am not accustomed to and I do not have the appropriate attire for it" she said looking at Dastan, who didn't really know what to make of the situation, "My brother Dastan, is blessed to have these things"

Tamina blushed, "Yes, as Prince of Persia things to come easily to him"

"Yes, he always had a knack for claiming things that weren't exactly his"

Dastan then realised what Elika was attempting to do, she was trying to get on Tamina's better side by using what Tamina hated of Dastan.

"Yes, you should have seen them when they invaded my city" Tamina said, a small smirk appearing on her face, the trick had already worked.

"Another family trait" Dastan muttered, "Elika, it is tradition for us to present the Princess with a gift, but seeing as you have brought nothing perhaps we can wait until later tonight when-"

"It is not necessary" Tamina said, "I am sure your presence is enough of a gift, a nice break from the male egos in the palace"

Dastan at this moment was considering that it was probably not the best idea to have these two in the same room for much longer.

"As much as I appreciate that, Princess, I have actually brought a gift, from my home now, past the Persian borders" Elika said, as she unstrapped the rectangular satchel on her back; the same that Dastan had asked her about when they left her house, "It is a small gift"

Tamina leaned forward as she saw the smooth silver reflection.

"I am sure my brother and others, has told you of your beauty, but seeing as you are such an independent woman, you would not believe him" Elika said as she handed the mirror towards Tamina who took it in her hands, seeing her reflection for the first time in her life that wasn't in water.

"I thank you Elika" Tamina managed after a couple of moments, "And you are most welcome to join me for the rest of the evening until we meet with the Persian guard"

Dastan's mind alerted him that this was probably not a good idea, "No, I don't thin-"

"I would love to Princess Tamina"

Tamina looked over at Dastan, "Prince Dastan if you'll excuse us"

"No, I don't think it-"

But Elika put her hand on Dastan's shoulder, "Don't worry Dastan, I'll say only good things about you"

But Dastan was far from convinced.

"But she always said that we never attack the same place twice" Elijah said, "This is wrong, we shouldn't be here"

"Calm down Elijah" Billad said, "We'll go in and get what we need and then leave, it's not like she'll know"

"She knows everything"

"You are young" Billad said, "Perhaps you should wait here and let the grownups do the work"

"Billad" a deeper man's voice said, "We leave no one behind"

But he was already sick of their talking, "Men, this is important, I wouldn't be breaking the rules if this wasn't important- and they're more like guidelines anyway"

This silenced the rest of the troupe, and they lay down in silence as they watched the lights of the city begin to disappear.

"We do this for freedom" Billad said, "Not for the Gypsy Warriors name, no… this is important, so we must not fail"

The others remained silent, knowing that they could not argue with their new leader, even though they knew it was wrong.

"Let's go men"

The rest of them prepared for the onslaught, and the man who had spoken earlier stepped towards Elijah.

"I can't do this" Elijah confided in him, "Julnar, this is wrong, you know it"

"It is wrong" Julnar's deep voice held conviction, "But every action is a result of a decision"

He put his hand on the young man's shoulders.

"Do not come with us, for I fear we will be caught, remain in the city… you are too young to die"

The young man understood and they both mounted their horses and rode towards the city they planned to invade again.

Alamut.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Before their official engagement, Alamat is attacked by the infamous Gypsy Warrior and Dastan embarks on a journey to find their leader, but what does this have to do with his long lost sister?

**Author's Note:** VOTE ON MY PROFILE POLL!

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Why so glum Dastan?" Garsiv asked as he walked into his brothers chambers, "This look surely can't be about the impending wedding"

"It's my sister"

"Oh"

If Dastan hadn't been otherwise preoccupied about what his sister and Tamina were discussing, he would have seen the look that crossed Garsiv's face.

"So where has your sister been these past years?"

Dastan shook his head, "I don't really know, I couldn't even say if I did"

"Why not?"

Dastan suddenly looked up at Garsiv, a questioning look in his eyes. Garsiv had always been a bit suspicious of people that they weren't familiar with, and now with Nizam's treachery, his own uncle, he was less trusting of everyone.

"What do you mean by that Garsiv?"

"I am just asking where she has been all these years; it is a simple question, unless she has something to hide"

"She is my sister Garsiv" Dastan exclaimed, "I will not have you questioning her as if she is a suspect of some crime"

"You are hiding something from us Dastan, I know you are you are not that great a liar"

"Ask her yourself then" Dastan said, but he was gambling in his head that Garsiv would not rise to the occasion, "Ask her tonight if you will"

There was lack of conviction in Garsiv's eyes, as Tus walked in, watching his two younger brothers looking at each other with eyes full of threats.

"What's going on here?"

"Garsiv thinks its great sport to accuse my sister of misdeeds"

"I did not accuse her of anything Dastan, I was merely wondering where she had been all these years, but by the way you are protecting and hiding the answer to a simple question… Maybe she is hiding something from us" he looked at Dastan, "As our little brother might fully be aware of"

Dastan remained silent; Elika's history of being the Gypsy Warrior seemed to be enough to land her a one way trip to the executioner's blade. But he did not know what story she would come up with, and he didn't want them to differ as that would mean that the lies would not match up… they will surely be caught out.

Luckily Tus was sympathetic to Dastan's perspective.

"Garsiv, Dastan has only just met his sister after a long absence; surely you must understand that this is hard for both of them"

"You are right of course brother" Garsiv said, and Tus seemed satisfied with that, but Dastan knew that Garsiv would continue until he found out about Elika. He had to get to her to formulate a story for her to remain safe.

He wondered what she was telling Tamina about her life.

"It must have been horrible" Tamina said with wide eyes.

Elika tried to hide the smile that kept on trying to sneak onto her face, watching Tamina react to her story about the Gypsy Warrior, her face was like a child listening to a ghost story.

"How did you manage to escape?"

"Well, it was hard you know, the Gypsy Warrior is not someone to be trifled with. So at night, when everyone was asleep I grabbed a sword from one of their scabbards and tried to make my way across when suddenly I heard a noise"

She paused for dramatic effect, and laughed "It was just a horse one of the men, so I took it and rode as fast as I could before they could realise I had left"

"Reall?" Tamina asked, "That's amazing, so you got to China"

"Someone found me, and she took care of me until I was well enough, I tried to come back and live here and find Dastan, but when I did I found out that they were gone, my mother was dead and Dastan…."

Tamina's eyes softened.

"It must have been hard"

"Which is why I am so grateful that he is alive and a Prince no less, while I remain just a woman in a village so far away from here"

"Why don't you stay here?" Tamina asked, "We have plenty of rooms for you"

"I don't think so, my home is no longer here"

"But Dastan-"

"Dastan is my brother, he always will be, but I cannot stay in a place that I do not belong, nevertheless I am sure that he will be too busy with his children to busy himself with me"

"But Dastan doesn't have ch- oh" Tamina said blushing deeply, "It is something that I don't think he will concern himself with, IF it were to occur"

"Tamina, I would be lying to you if I said he didn't care about you. It's why he rushed all the way back here, and it's the only reason I came with him… to meet the woman that had stolen my brother's heart"

Tamina looked down at her hands.

"And he has stolen yours, I can tell it in your eyes, when I first entered- well, jealousy is a wily temptress"

"You sound just like him" Tamina murmured, she sighed, "At first he was a nuisance and now… I don't know, he is something else and he knows something"

"What do you mean?"

"Since we are sisters now, I would like to tell you a story" Tamina said, "Of a dagger, a sandstorm and a girl"

The group of men quickly made their way up the winding streets of Alamut, barely seen by the swarms of people making their way to and from work.

The sun was setting on Alamut, and the men made their way to the roofs, looking for a clear route to the castle.

Julnar however looked away and briefly counted the numbers of men, one missing – Elijah.

He knew he was right in not coming to the invasion; it was a sure thing that they would be caught and hanged for this.

Then he spotted Billad, and wondered what his reasons were to come back to this place, there were still many other cities in Persia that they could invade, he had heard of a rumour of a man as dark as him working in the Valley of the Slaves, it was prosperous despite its name.

There was a movement, and Billad began to move forward, with no hesitation the rest of the men followed, Julnar remembered what Billad had told him to do, a strange request…

Find a dagger.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Before their official engagement, Alamat is attacked by the infamous Gypsy Warrior and Dastan embarks on a journey to find their leader, but what does this have to do with his long lost sister?

**Author's Note:** Nothing to say tonight.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Elika had dressed in plenty of different and odd clothing during her lifetime, mostly in regards to escaping capture or for comfort being the Gypsy Warrior.

She had never dressed in silks or had ever had such an elaborate amount of makeup or jewellery on- that hadn't been stolen.

Everything had been done for a purpose, and now she had no purpose but her brother, her younger brother who was a Prince and marrying a Princess, and had everything that she had ever stolen at least once.

If Dastan felt uncomfortable, Elika was burning inside.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yes, I'm fine; it's just a lot to get through"

Tamina nodded, but did not regret telling Elika about the dagger, "I'm sorry for burdening this on you, but during our time together, however brief I want you to know as much as you can, I'd hate for you to disappear again"

"I won't" Elika said, "But for now Prin-"

"Elika please, call me Tamina"

"Sorry, Tamina I think I need some air"

Walking away Elika stood on the balcony, inhaling the scents of the city and the perfect clear night, it was perfect for a hunt.

When suddenly she saw something on the wall, it passed like a shadow but she knew from experience that nothing was ever just a shadow.

"Elika"

Turning around she saw Prince Garsiv and bowed slightly, "Prince"

He looked at her up and down, and she knew the look from someone that suspected her of treason or crimes, and although she had plenty experience in both areas, Dastan had warned her about Garsiv.

"I was speaking with my _brother_ earlier" he began, and he had said the word brother as if to tell Elika that he shared more of him than she did, despite not being blood related, "and he can't seem to tell us where you were these past years"

"Most of the time I spent in a quiet village, the place I call home across the border"

"You said 'most' meaning you must have travelled"

"I may have, as one does"

He leaned in towards her, he was sizing her up, but she was accustomed to this sort of male bravado behaviour, "Is there anything else Prince?"

"Where were you?"

"I don't see what that is any of your concern"

'If it concerns Dastan than it concerns me, I am more brother than you are sister"

She saw another shadow cross across the roof, she knew now that it wasn't just the wind or the clouds. Anger rose in her, what had she told them? What were the rules of hunting that they had agreed upon?

"You may have spent more time with him growing up, but it will never change the fact that I am his sister and share blood with him"

"If you value your relationship with Dastan you would-"

But she cut him off, her eyes still focused on the shadows."Prince Garsiv, do not assume that I will bend to your will with empty threats"

"Who said they were empty?"

"You wouldn't harm me, because if you did you would hurt Dastan because I am the only family he has left"

"You are not"

"Dastan and I have lost many things in our lives, our mother, father and each other" she said, "You would be the one to rip me from him again?"

Garsiv looked at her and his eyes softened, and guilt fell upon Elika – she had used the guilt tactic with many soldiers in her lifetime, but this wasn't just any soldier it was Dastan's brother. And she knew he was right, he was more of a brother and he knew this world better than she ever could – or pretend to.

"Answer me just one question: where have you been?"

"I have answered that"

"Not the whole truth" he said, "You are keeping something from me, from us and from Dastan"

The shadows were closer.

"What are you looking at?" Garsiv said, as he turned his head towards where her old men lay hidden.

"Garsiv" she said grabbing his arm, and that was when she used her most famed tactic used for the best distraction – a kiss. She felt the surprise of Garsiv's stiff body against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss before pulling away, "I … I am sorry Prince – that was completely inappropriate"

"N-no no it was fine" he said, Elika smiled internally, it had the same effect on all soldiers who had never had a woman who was so direct and knew what she wanted, and the dress that she wore only helped with the illusion.

"I should go"

It had distracted him enough, because with one last glance she saw none of the shadows moving, but she knew them, and she knew where they would go next on the attack.

In her mind she knew she should tell Dastan or alert soldiers, but in her heart she knew that she was supposed to be on the roof with them - she couldn't betray her family either way. But it was time for a decision to be made.

"Elika where are you going?"

"I do not feel well Tamina, I just had a an akward moment with Garsiv and –"

"I understand that he can be intimidating" Tamina said sympathizing "I will tell Dastan where you've gone"

Elika nodded and stopped Tamina before she left, "Tell Dastan… "

She stopped, what could she possibly tell him to excuse her of what she was about to do?

"Elika?"

"Tell Dastan … nothing" she said, finally and she smiled at Tamina, "I mean tell him I'm sorry, for not coming tonight"

"Are you sure you don't need a healer? Are you sure you don't need anyone to help you find your way?"

"No, I'm fine" she said, and she looked out the window as a light to a tower flickered with the darkness of a shadow, "I know exactly where I'm supposed to be"


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Before their official engagement, Alamat is attacked by the infamous Gypsy Warrior and Dastan embarks on a journey to find their leader, but what does this have to do with his long lost sister?

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Navdas knelt on the roof, he had moved across the outer wall and into the palace as quietly as they all could manage, beyond the roof there had been movement and he had to remain silent and still before he could move.

There had been two people, a woman and a man speaking about another, Prince Dastan.

The name stirred up something and suddenly he was listening to the Gypsy Warriors voice, shame filled his heart. They shouldn't be there, it was against the rules.

But the two had begun to kiss and he moved quickly to the other balcony, and across the roof. When he reached his destination he waited until he heard the signal from Elijah that it was all clear.

After a few moments he heard it and stepped into the window, hands suddenly grabbed him and he struggled but they were too strong, pulling out his small dagger a voice cut into the fight

"Navdas don't you dare use that on me or yourself"

And he looked and up and was looking into the eyes of…

"Mistress?" he asked, with wide eyes he stared at the woman in front of him, dressed in such elegant clothing and attire, sure he has seen her dress in these types of clothing before, but this was different, "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question, but not here" she said, then she looked around the hallway and dragged him into another room, releasing him from her hold Navdas looked around the room, he recognized her pack and her weapons.

"You are hunting the dagger as well?"

She froze as he said this and turned to look at him, her eyes wide. "Is that what Billad has told you to find?"

Navdas hesitated by the look in her eye.

"Don't you dare lie to me? Is that why you are here, when our rules have been to never attack the same place twice! You come for the dagger?"

Navdas nodded and Elika threw her hand out, a vase falling and smashing onto the floor, "By all the Gods why did I leave you with that idiot"

"But – but if you are not here for the dagger, then why?"

She looked at him, "It is my brother-"

"Elika!" the door burst open and Bis ran inside, the moment seemed to freeze as he spotted the man in black and Elika, "Guar-"

But Navdas ran forward and wrapped his arm around Bis' throat; Bis would soon fall unconscious from lack of air. His bulging eyes looked over at Elika, who calmly walked towards him and the Navdas.

"I am sorry Bis"

And then there was darkness as lack of oxygen rendered him immobile on the floor.

"Someone would have heard that" Elika said, and she looked at the body on the floor, Navdas stared at her.

"Mistress, why are you here? Who was this man?"

"He is my brother's best friend"

"Your brother but – Prince Dastan!"

Elika laughed and stood up, "Funny how things work out, eh? Come on, we have to go"

"But Billad ordere -"

"Billad isn't going to be doing any more ordering anymore, I'm in charge and you'll do as I say. Now find the others, the search for the dagger is over"

He stared back at her, "You- you are coming back to us?"

She looked at her clothes and at Bis, it was too late for her to change her mind, "Do as I told you, get the others and tell them to stop and go back, I will take care of Billad"

Navdas nodded and ran to the balcony, disappearing into the night.

Elika quickly ran to her bags and got her old clothes out, she dressed quickly and then she heard Bis stirring. She ran to his side and covered his mouth before he screamed out at her.

"Quiet" His eyes stared up at her, "I'm going to pull my hand away, but you best not scream or fight me, I will not hesitate to slit your throat"

"What are you doing?" he whispered, his voice still hoarse.

"Dastan hasn't told anyone, but when our father disappeared I went out in search for him, I had a couple of men follow me out, when we returned Dastan was gone so I left and made a new family with the other men" she paused, "I called myself the Gypsy Warrior"

Bis eyes widened as she said this, "But your-"

"A woman" she said, exasperated "I know, I need you to tell Dastan that I did not come back here with him to Alamut to find the dagger or to use it, someone else is pulling the strings and I had no part of this"

"Dagger? What dagger?"

"There are many things Dastan has not told you, and not because he does not trust you, but because he likes to bear these things on his own" she looked down, "It is a family trait"

"Where are you going now?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Away, but remember what I told you and tell Dastan"

Getting up she started to make her way to the balcony, but Bis called her back.

"Why… why didn't you kill me?"

"We do not harm the innocent" she said, "You know nothing of what has occurred tonight, and as long as it stays that way you will remain alive" with one last look she held Bis's stare, "Do not raise the alarms until you are sure the dagger is safe"

She disappeared into the night and Bis turned and ran out the door.

"Bis, we've been looking for you"

"Where's Dastan?"

Tus looked at Bis and pointed Dastan out in the crowded room, running past the crowds he reached Dastan side.

"Dastan – it's – "

"Where have you been Bis?"

"Your sister – "

Dastan's eyes widened and Alamut's bells began to ring out, someone shouted out into the crowd.

"It's the Gypsy Warrior! He is attacking again!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Before their official engagement, Alamat is attacked by the infamous Gypsy Warrior and Dastan embarks on a journey to find their leader, but what does this have to do with his long lost sister?

**Author's Note:**

**Long chapter today, it's about 1 chapter to the end. But I have a question for you all, my profile poll is up and I want you to vote for the next pairing in my new Prince of Persia fanfic.**

**It's a princes-going-into-the-future fanfic, but I do not know where to base it off. New York? Brisbane? London? or somewhere else. Name a place you like best and I will write.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Elika felt her heart almost stop when she heard the alarm bells ringing across the courtyard and throughout the city.

"Dammit Bis"

But she continued swiftly to the location of the dagger, Tamina had told her of its importance and Billad must know of it because he wanted it. But he had broken too many rules already…

_We never attack a city twice… holy relics are not to be touched_

There must be some madness that has infested itself in Billad's brain for him to even consider coming here for the dagger.

"Mistress!"

She turned and smiled, "Julnar man, I need you to get all the men out of here quickly, Billad has turned into a madman"

"I know, I shouldn't have let him bring us here"

"It is not your fault, save the men and take them to the valley of the slaves" she said, and he nodded but glanced back at her, "Go, I will manage fine"

"It is an honour to have you back"

She looked back to the tower, she loved this but she had her brother now – maybe a normal life just wasn't destined for her.

"Billad!"

Landing in the room she saw Billad turn with a blade in his hands, his eyes widened when he saw her and then he turned his face in shame.

"How dare you defy the rules!"

"I am forced to do this, do you not think I would have done anything else besides go against your will"

"You know the significance of this dagger then?"

Something passed in his eyes, something only she would have ever seen because she had trained herself to read people – to read men.

"You have no idea" she stepped forward and pulled his arm, "Who has ordered this attack?"

He looked up at her, "The warlord Kosh"

The words seemed to sink into her skin, the name Kosh was one hated by her and the men. It was his men that had killed her father, and had destroyed countless cities for the war against Persia.

"You work for him?"

"His men caught me in Lior, they made a deal with me"

"For the dagger?" she asked, "Why would you agree to such a thing, you know we do not-"

"Give nothing back unless it can guarantee your freedom. That is one of our rules as well, is it not?" he said, "He has promised a grand legend to the Gypsy Warrior, an army of men for us to –"

"To kill families, to tear them apart as the warlord demands, do you not remember your family, how they were torn apart and murdered by the same warlords command"

Billad remained silent.

"He just wants the dagger, that's all" he said, and she saw that it was in his hands, he was twisting it around, "It's just a dagger, not even very sharp"

"It is a holy relic Billad" she said, "It holds the fabled sands of time, you press the jewelled hilt and you can rewind time"

"How do you know this? Why are you even here?"

"Dastan"

"Your brother"

"He is alive, and here in the palace, give me the dagger and I will return it back to him and the Priestess"

"No"

"Billad, do not dare try my patience you have spoiled my name and my legend by just agreeing to work with Kosh" she said, as she held out her hand to him, "Give me the dagger"

Dastan made his way to the high temple quickly, while Tamina took the longer route. But she would arrive shortly, so he had to make his meeting quickly.

He hoped, and prayed silently that his sister was not in that room; if she was then everything she had told him had been a lie. She did not care for him; she used him for the dagger, for the riches and for the name, the name of the Gypsy Warrior – not for the sake of her brother.

Landing he heard her voice and his heart hardened.

"Do not be a fool running a greater fool's errand Billad, you will leave the dagger here or I will kill you myself"

He blinked, she was stopping the thief?

"You gave me your name, I am the Gypsy Warrior, not you!" the man shouted, "You have no more power here than the Prince of Persia, that who invaded this city"

"Don't push your luck"

Elika's eyes widened as she saw Dastan stepping forwards towards them, he was eyeing Billad and the dagger.

"Who is this man?"

"I am the Prince of Persia" Dastan said, "but my friends and … family call me Dastan"

Billad looked between the two and he started to chuckle, "You try and fool me Elika? You tell me that we have battled men and starved and your brother sits here in the lap of luxury? You see why my army will grow"

"You will never have the chance Billad, Kosh will kill you as soon as her has the dagger"

"Kosh?" Dastan asked, but Elika ignored him.

"You used to be my second in command, but power has driven you mad it seems. Hand the dagger over or the Persians will take you away"

"They will take you too, because I will tell all that YOU are the Gypsy Warrior and that all of this was an elaborate plan to get to the dagger, then you will die"

Billad charged at Elika, but Dastan had anticipated it and held out his dagger, impaling Billad and the man fell to the floor, dead.

"Billad!" Elika said, as she knelt next to the body, "Billad!"

"He is gone"

There was a knocking at the door, Billad had barricaded it and the soldiers were trying to enter.

Dastan looked at Elika, he had to make the choice for the both of them. Let her leave and save her, or let her stay and try and explain what occurred- maybe saving her, maybe condemning her to death, "Leave"

"What?"

"Leave now, if they find you here they will assume the worst, you must leave now"

"I'm sorry Dastan" she said, kneeling next to Billad, "But I can't, we leave no one behind"

"Leave him" he said, as he tried to pull her away, but the door opened and they all came bounding in.

The scene was set: a man lay dead on the ground, and Dastan was holding the thief, who covered in blood also held the dagger.

"Dastan?"

"Elika?"

"Arrest her!"

Dastan turned to Elika and made her hold the dagger, "Press the hilt, and leave when I tell you to – "

The men rushed forward and Elika pressed the hilt, her body seemed to float out and surveyed the scene, rewinding time until the moment where Billad's body hit the floor.

"- eave now, if they find you here this man will talk, you must leave now"

She looked up at Dastan and handed him the dagger, "I will return on your wedding day, look for the stars"

Ignorning the confused look on his face, she ran to the window and jumped.

* * *

**Long chapter today, it's about 1 chapter to the end. But I have a question for you all, my profile poll is up and I want you to vote for the next pairing in my new Prince of Persia fanfic.**

**It's a princes-going-into-the-future fanfic, but I do not know where to base it off. New York? Brisbane? London? or somewhere else. Name a place you like best and I will write.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior

**Summary:** Before their official engagement, Alamat is attacked by the infamous Gypsy Warrior and Dastan embarks on a journey to find their leader, but what does this have to do with his long lost sister?

**Chapter Seventeen**

The days after the second siege of the Gypsy Warrior, the Persian army rejoiced at knowing that the legendary Gypsy Warrior had been killed by Prince Dastan (only adding to his legend), and the Alamutians rejoiced at the marriage of the Princess and the Prince; sealing the alliance between the two cities and forever protecting them from any more sieges or attacks.

Dastan had not corrected any of them on the fact that he had not killed the Gypsy Warrior; he could never kill the name, legend or the person.

"Dastan"

"So my brothers have sent you to bring me back to the festivities?"

Bis shrugged, "Maybe"

It was his wedding night, and he had seen no sign of Elika as he looked up to the sky, at the quantity of stars.

"You are waiting for her"

"Who?"

"The Gypsy Warrior"

Dastan looked over at Bis, "What?"

He shrugged again and stood beside Dastan, "Before the second attack, she told me who she was and she told me… she told me that you keep secrets, from all of us, just to keep the burden to yourself"

"Bis-"

"It's true, isn't it? The dagger and your sister. You didn't tell anyone because you thought it was your burden to bear" he said, "Dastan I have been your friend since we were boys in the marketplace, and now you have a wife- who despite all appearances loves you as you love her"

Dastan looked at his friend.

"You need no longer protect us from these things; we will always stand by your decisions, whatever they may be"

"You sound broken hearted Bis"

Chuckling he looked out the window, into the desert, "Perhaps I am"

"Elika?" Dastan questioned, no knowing how to feel about the relationship between them, but Bis chuckled, and put his hand on Dastan's shoulder.

"Go to your wife"

Dastan laughed and hugged his friend, "Maybe she'll come back"

"No Dastan" Bis said, "I don't think she will"

But Dastan smiled and patted Bis on the back reassuringly, and then he left for the chambers that he and Tamina now shared.

He entered the room and spotted Tamina on the terrace looking out on Alamut, the people were celebrating the wedding.

"Prince Dastan"

"King" Dastan corrected, and he shared a small smile before walking to the window and sighing deeply.

"Something troubling you?"

He remained silent, and Tamina nodded.

"Is it the fact that Elika is gone?" she asked, she put her hand on his arm in a reassuring way, "Dastan, it would be difficult for many to go through what she has gone through, and then to come to the palace, it is overwhelming, of course she fled – not because of you but because of all this"

Dastan smiled at Tamina's method of reassuring him, "Thank you"

She smiled and looked back to the city, remembering what Elika had told her about the love between Dastan and her, despite the fact is was masked by their bickering and jests, "Perhaps one day we will see her again, she mentioned she would like to see her nieces and nephews"

Dastan's eyes widened as she said this, but Tamina remained composed as she looked over the city.

"Well Princess Tamina" Dastan said, smiling to himself as well, putting his hand where hers still rested on his arm, "It _is_ our wedding night"

"Queen to you"

"Of course, forgive me your highness" he said, as he led her back inside the room, when suddenly there was a large eruption and Tamina gasped as they both turned towards the desert.

Lights were exploding in the skies, forming stars and exploding in different colours.

"What is it?" she asked as she stood in awe of the lights.

Dastan looked across the walls and into the sands, a lone horse stood there and Dastan smiled.

Looking up at the lights he held Tamina closer, "It's a wedding gift, for us"

And Elika stood on the cliff, watching the city of Alamut as the fireworks illuminated the sky above them. She looked around at the men who waited.

"Where to now?"

"Koshkhan" she said with a grin as she pulled the mask onto her face, "We must pay the warlord a visit"

The End

**Well, that's all for this story folks, hasn't the ride been fun? I think it was, it actually started as a BisXoc storyline but I completely lost track, but I think it turned out alright, didn't it?**

**Thank you to Malmore, EdsGirlXXX, Pie in the Face, love is only a dream, Poemwriter98 and Princessa for all the reviews. And an extended thank you to 502, azuresilver, IrisP, team-damon-and-paul, Vaeyana, AJBLUE, Pharaonin and snatchthesnitch who put me this story on alert and favourite, I'm glad you liked it.**

**I've got a new storyline in my head, a Princes going into the future sort. But I don't know where to set the storyline. So go onto my profile and vote for where you want the story to be set in. New York, Brisbane, London, Paris or elsewhere, if you have any other suggestions, leave me a comment and I will add it to the poll. **

**Thank you all!**


	18. Sequel

Hello all.

I just want to thank you all again for the support you gave on this story, and I'd like to announce that I've started a sequel.

It's called Dastan and the Mask of the Wraith.

The mask is of course from the second game of the Prince of Persia franchise.

Here's a preview.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Title:** Dastan and the mask of the wraith

**Summary:** Dastan has been keeping a secret, but now that his sister, the Gypsy Warrior, has been captured he would have to reveal everything as they face a foe that is set on ruling the world. Sequel to Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior.

"Elijah, if you are to prove yourself to us and the rest of the troupe, you will do this now" she shoved the dagger into his hand, "Take it to Alamut, seek an audience with Dastan only he can save us now, we have no more bargaining chips left"

"But –"

"They want the Gypsy Warrior Elijah" she said in an urgent tone, "It will take them seven days to get something out of me, be back by then"

"What if they don-"

They heard voices and she looked back to Elijah.

"Show them the dagger, if all else fails show Dastan the dagger, but above all else, they must **not** know who I am" she groaned slightly as pain shot through her side, "Now go"

With one last glance at the Gypsy Warrior Elijah fled the citadel, the cold air stung across his face as he ran across the rooftops and into the streets. Waking him up and allowing him to remember that this was not a dream, this was not a test.

He was their only chance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So go onto my profile and follow the link there.

Thank you again.


End file.
